I Feel Sick! But I'll Never Admit it Out Loud!
by SilverBlood666
Summary: Mugen and Jin fall ill with no one but Fuu to take care of them. Somehing about this illness hits Fuu like a smack in the face... Her parents died from it.


"_**I Feel Sick! (but I'll never admit it out loud!)" – Chapter One**_

**_Author's Notes:_** Yar! Avast all ye landlovers! Happy National Talk Like A Pirate Day! (9/19/05) (I swear on me bowspirit!) :drops Pirate talk: Anywho, seriously, it is. Lol. It said so on the radio and there were other people doing it at school today. So fun! Yay!

**_Disclaimer: _**As usual, I own nothing. :-P

**_Warning:_** This was written off a dream, so most likely… It will be really, really crack-headed… (of course…) BUT… please **_REVIEW_**!

* * *

Jin kept silent as his stomach lurched again. But, being a samurai, he kept his mouth shut against any and all complaints. 

For a little less than a day now, he'd had a queasy stomach. It had started when they all woke up that morning and Jin figured it'd go away.

So far… that wasn't the case. It was late afternoon now and the nauseous feeling was only growing worse.

Jin's sandal caught on an upraised root and he stumbled a few steps. Mugen gave him a sidelong smirk.

"All right there, clumsy?" he sneered.

But his voice seemed to betray him somehow. It was fainter, less rude than it normally was.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Fuu's voice floated back to them.

"Keep your damn pants on!" Mugen called back, then muttering to himself. "Damn girl…"

Jin kept his mouth shut and just gripped the hilt of his sword until the next wave of nausea passed.

Fuu looked back with an annoyed expression. It faded quickly at the sight of the two men's faces.

"Are you guys all right?" she asked, jogging to close the ten foot gap between them.

"Shuh, why wouldn't we be?" demanded Mugen, shoving past her.

"Wull, I don't know. I was just wondering. You guys look kinda pale," replied the girl with a shrug.

"Fuu, what the hell are you talking about? Jin is always pale," the spiky haired swordsman shot back.

"Not just him! You too!" she stomped her foot in annoyance.

Fuu stood on her tip toes and got right up into each of their faces to get a good look.

"Yech, you're all sweaty too," she observed.

Jin merely raised an eyebrow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mugen wince and put a hand to his stomach. Fuu missed that, concentrating on Jin.

A second later, Jin found out just why the other man winced.

A violent spasm in his abdomen bent the man with glasses double with a soft grunt of pain.

"Jin!" Fuu dropped to her knees next to him.

"Jin? Are you okay? What's wrong?" she grasped his shoulder until the spasm passed.

"I'm fine," he said, straightening up slowly.

The look of discomfort wasn't completely gone from his face, but Fuu let it go. It would be useless to argue with him right now.

"We're stopping at the nest town up here, okay?" the way she said it, it wasn't much of a question, but a statement.

Mugen and Jin looked at each other and shrugged slightly. Fuu let out a noise of satisfaction, spun on her heel and began walking again.

"So how do you feel?" Mugen asked grudgingly, his voice quiet so as not to let Fuu overhear.

"Like I was thrown out of hell and landed on a sharp rock formation with a spike through my stomach," he replied, just as quiet. "What about you?"

"About the same."

* * *

A few hours later, the trio found themselves in a small city called Yedo.

They quickly found lodgings, much to Fuu's relief. She really was worried about her companions. Their faces had steadily grown paler. Other than that, Mugen appeared in need of nothing except a good, long day outside.

Jin, on the other hand, was a different story.

Every twenty minutes or so, the normally composed man let out a soft grunt or a nearly silent moan. The corners of his eyes were pinched with pain.

Fuu walked up to the innkeeper sitting behind the desk, hoping against hope that the price of a room wouldn't be over her limit.

"Excuse me, sir?" she started, "But how much for a room?"

"3,345 yen a night," he replied without looking up from the dirty magazine he was reading. (1)

Fuu sighed in relief. She had just that much with a little to spare. Thank the gods she had hidden what money she had left from the last town.

The girl reached into her kimono and pulled out her wallet. She counted out the money and handed it to the innkeeper.

"Go upstairs and your room is the third door on the left," he said, still not looking up.

"Thank you!" she bowed and then grabbed Jin and Mugen by the hands to lead them up.

When Fuu opened the door, she sighed in slight disappointment. The room was shabby, but at least there were three futons and three sets of blankets. There were a couple of spare quilts in the dresser when she looked.

"Okay guys, get into bed," she ordered them.

They exchanged a look that only men could possibly understand. They stripped off their shirts (ignoring Fuu's distinctly flushed face) and got into bed silently. She was surprised and worried at their lack of argument. They were definitely sick.

"I'll be right back, so don't move," she said when they were situated.

And she dashed downstairs to have a word with the innkeeper.

"Glad she's gone," Mugen said, throwing back the covers and getting up.

* * *

"Hello sir," Fuu said politely.

The fat man looked up.

"Can I help you, miss?" he asked.

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if we could stay here for a few days –"

"Sure, if you have money."

"That's the thing, you see," Fuu sighed, "The two men I came in here with are ill and can't work. I was wondering if I could work here to pay off the bill. That way, I could keep an eye on them and pay our rent."

The innkeeper looked at the girl's pretty young face. His beady eyes traveled down her body, drinking in every inch of her, stopping for an instant on her chest. Two pink spots appeared on Fuu's cheeks as she allowed herself to be looked over by the man.

Apparently, she met his expectations.

"I believe we have a job opening for a bar maid," he said finally.

Fuu beamed at the man, "Thank you sir! You won't regret it! Can I start tomorrow?"

"You damn well better start tomorrow! You only paid for one night!" he exclaimed, "My name is Kajiki Nishi, and starting tomorrow, I'll be Mr. Nishi to you."

"I'm Fuu!" she said, shaking his hand, "Thank you, Mr. Nishi!"

With that, the girl ran back upstairs to their room with the good news.

* * *

"Guys!" she started, opening the door, "Guys, I have great news!"

The door clattered open, giving Fuu a clear view of three futons. Only one of which was occupied.

"Mr. Nishi is – wait, where's Mugen?" she asked when the sight sunk in.

"Check the back room," Jin replied, "He left right after you did."

The man suddenly writhed on his thin mattress as another stomach cramp hit him hard. No groan passed his lips.

"How did you guys get so sick?" the girl wondered out loud.

Her reply was a short gasp, followed by several panting sounds.

"Do you need anything, Jin?" she asked, unable to keep her voice from shaking.

"Water… please?" he asked.

In less than a flash, Fuu was off to the bathroom for the requested item, leaving Jin alone with his discomfort.

The short hallway led to the room, and the sight that greeted her almost made her scream…

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_** Hey, I know, another one… But, as usual, please review! 

That (1) note: I looked up online and 3,345 yen equals 30 american dollars, if that's wrong, I apologize.

Jillian


End file.
